


The Tempest

by hirusen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Betrayal, Crew as Family, Explicit Language, Genius Character, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jailbait Character, Language Barrier, Loss of Trust, M/M, Original Devil Fruit(s), Original Logia Fruit, Original Paramecia Fruit, Powers Not Fully Controlled, Protectiveness, tragic background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar Law did not expect this outcome when he was brought his newest patient. Neither did the Strawhats when he requested their aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drifter

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first time I'm writing a story for One Piece, so please excuse if anyone seems out of character; it's hard for me to write characters accurately sometimes.

It had been a relatively quiet day for Law, having some time to catch up on his work and start to whittle down the stack of books he had that was starting to look like it could topple over any second. "Captain! You're needed for surgery!"  _Or not..._ With a sigh, the Doctor quickly followed his crew member down to the operating room, a single body on the table. "Condition?" "Breathing, but unresponsive." The 26 year old Captain did a once over of the younger man and was honestly shocked that he wasn't preforming an autopsy on the kid.

His tan skin was sliced open practically everywhere, blood flowing more freely down his chest and one of the wounds on his legs. It appeared that a sword, most likely the same one that inflicted the gashes, had pierced the boy's body several times. Law checked for a pulse himself as he noticed how shallow the other's breathing was. "...He'll need a blood transfusion. Get me two bags to start." Trafalgar ordered as he slipped on a pair of sterile gloves and began stitching the largest injures closed first, instructing his aids to keep pressure on the ones that still bled heavily.

* * *

He grunted softly as he woke up, surprised that he wasn't still in the ocean. "Easy there. Your wounds haven't fully healed yet." A deep voice spoke and he glanced to his right, a man with black hair hidden under his spotted hat sat in a chair next to the bed. "How long have I been out?" The man leaned back in his chair. "About a week. Care to explain why you were injured that badly?" He looked away, not embarrassed about what happened, but instead looking at the rest of the room, as if he was looking for something or someone. "Was I the only one?" "Yes. My first mate saw you floating adrift, noticed how badly you were hurt, and brought you aboard." Law gave the other a hard look. "You do know where you are, right?"

"On the ship of the Heart Pirates." "So you know who I am?" "Trafalgar D. Water Law. Captain of the Heart Pirates. Surgeon of Death. User of the Op-Op Fruit." The man was impressed. "Most people only know my name and rep. Why do you know so much about me?" The younger said nothing, but the Doctor did notice that his face had turned quite red and only darkened with his touch. "...I don't have a fever." "I can see that." His crystal blue eyes locked with Law's grey and the older man let out a breath. "I'll get you something to eat; drink some water until I get back, ok?" He spoke as he combed his tattooed fingers through the young man's short, raven hair. "Gale Syn." "Huh?" Law turned to face the younger. "My name's Gale Syn." Gale said and he swore he saw Law's lips twitch up into a smirk. "Stay put, Gale. I'll be back."

Once Law was gone, Syn let out a long sigh, taking the glass by his bedside and taking a large gulp of water.  _I hope everyone's ok..._

* * *

He had finished his third glass of water when Law came back. "Smelled you coming." Gale spoke as he carefully sat up. Law set the tray down on the youth's lap and noticed that something seemed off about how Gale looked. He kept an eye on him as he ate, making noises of joy with each bite. "Heh, you remind me of someone I know. He loves food too." Gale had paused mid-bite upon hearing the Captain chuckle, savoring the sound just as eagerly as his meal. Which he finished rather quickly. "That enough?" Law honest didn't care if his patient had enough to eat, he was known as a sadist after all, but the other nodded his head. "For now. I've still got an appetite, but you did say I was out for a week; rather not push it and make you treat me again."

 _Heh, this one's not bad._ Luffy would have just eaten until he near ripped his belly open from all the food; at least this one had restraint. "...I can't place your accent. Where are you from?" "An island that boarders the East, West, and South Blue." "But not the North Blue?" "Well, technically, it does. However it's just far enough that we couldn't officially say that; there's only a handful of places like my island in all of the world." "You're rather far from home, aren't you? Parents not worried?" Law was surprised when the other flinched. "...Touchy subject?" "...Sorry." Trafalgar patted Gale's head. "It's ok. We all have somethings we don't want to talk about."

Gale heard Law's tone and couldn't hold in the look of sympathy and compassion he gave him. "Wait a minute. Your cuts." "Huh?" Law leaned in closer to the male in the bed, tracing his exposed skin. "You had little nicks and cuts all over you, but they were too small for me to bother with stitches. And were nowhere near being healed." Law's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?" "I heal fast..?" "Strip." "W-What!? Why?!" "I'm checking your other injures." Gale hesitated so Law just ripped the shirt off the younger's body, uncoiling the bandages that were on his arms, legs, back and chest. "What the hell..." Every single wound was healed. And there was no trace of any of them.

Syn sighed. "Remove the stitches. I'll show you." Law wasn't sure what was going on, but he was curious. Taking out a small pair of scissors from the bedside stand, Law cut off one end of each stitch he made, pulling them out slowly. Once the last stitch was removed, Gale moved his hand to be in front of the water jug and he twisted his hand around before curling his fingers up. Law watched as the water inside flowed up and out of the jug, following the younger's hand movements and sucked in a breath after the water had moved to cover where the stitches had been; as if by some kind of magic, the small holes had closed up and it looked like they were never there in the first place. "What are you?" "It's an ability I've had since I was a kid." Law wasn't completely convinced by that story, and they both knew it, but he'd let it slide for the moment as the whole ship rocked. "The hell?" "Captain! Captain!" "What is it, Bepo?" A large polar bear panted as he came to a stop. "We're under attack!" Law gritted his teeth. "Marines?" "No. They fly only a black flag."

 _A ship with no jolly roger?_ "Captain!" Gale spoke up, getting the conversing duo's attention. "Let me go up top with you. If it's who I think it is, then it's my fault you're under attack." Law said nothing, just motioned for the other to follow them. "So who do you think it might be?" "The same person who put me in the state you fixed me from." "Vendetta?" Gale shook his head. "Betrayal, one I couldn't stop when I saw it." They opened the only door to the deck and was greeted by cannon fire nearly hitting Trafalgar's submarine.

The black mast ship was still firing as Gale leaned over the railing. "Damn it! It is them!" "Who's ship is that?" Law questioned, but Syn didn't answer. "Hey!" He shouted as Gale climbed to the highest point on the sub, closing his eyes and spreading his arms, hands opened with the palms down. "What the heck is he doing?" "I've got no idea." Law stated as he and his crew had all eyes on the youth, the pirates firing at them all but forgotten. Until a cannonball came whistling toward them. "Incoming!" As they braced for the impact, the whole crew let out a gasp as the sea suddenly sprung up, catching the iron ball in its grasp before letting it sink into its depths. Law sharply turned to see Gale lowering his hand. Retaking his pose, he turned both of his hands upward while raising them at the same time and the sea responded. It started to make waves despite the calm, each one getting higher as Gale repeatedly lowered and raised his hands. Just when they were high enough to engulf Law's ship, Syn thrusts his arms forward and the colossal wave rushed toward the other ship, slamming into it and throwing nearly all of the crew overboard. "Captain, get out of here!" Gale's voice cut threw the stunned silence and Law quickly began to give orders, the Heart's ship fleeing from the other vessel.

"The hell was that, Gale?!" The Doctor shouted as the other came back to the deck. "My ability, remember." "I do, but this isn't water in a jug, this is the fucking ocean! How the hell did you manage that?!" Gale shrugged. "Practice." "How long have you had that ability?" "Ten years." "And how old are you?" "Old enough to be jailbait." Law lost his jaw for a moment.

"...Captain?" Gale spoke after a moment to let said man recover. "Hmm?" "I have a favor to ask." Law turned so he was fully facing the other male. "With what?" Gale sighed. "That ship that attacked us? It's...mine." Trafalgar couldn't believe his ears.  _Oh, you've got to be kidding me._


	2. Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post another chapter for this story; life's a bit hectic right now and I've got other stories I'm working on.
> 
> Also, FEELS warning because I mention a certain person from Law's past! Mention only, but still!

As Law and Gale stood there staring at each other, a rather brisk wind whipped across the deck and Syn shivered. "Um...Could I get a shirt? Or some pants?" Law realized, as did Gale, that the teen had been standing in his underwear the whole time after the doctor checked his wounds and learned about the other's ability. "Yeah, sure. Come on, we'll talk in my cabin." Gale nodded, following Law through his ship to his room. Syn took in the large, open room as Law dug through some of his old clothes, hoping to find something that wouldn't slip off Gale's slender frame. "...You sure do have a lot of medical texts." "I'm a doctor. Did you expect something else?" "Heh, not really. I only mention it because most of them are in East Blue. You're from the North Blue; don't you have texts in your native tongue?" Trafalgar paused in his search and looked at the teen who was browsing through his books. "How did you know that?" "You can add it to the list of things I know about you; also your own accent gave it away." A soft chuckle escaped Law. "Ah, here we go." Gale turned to the older man, who tossed him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt; he put both on quickly and did his best to hide the blush on his face as he caught the faded scent of Law still clinging to the clothing.

"So explain to me how your ship is attacking not only me and my crew, but you as well." Gale sighed, falling into an empty chair as a hand came up to his face. "That betrayal I mentioned when we were under attack? The man behind it was the most recent crew member to join my ship. I have a very...acute, I guess, instinct when I met people for the first time. A warning of sorts on whether I can trust a person or not." "Did he not trip that warning in you?" "He did, but that same warning had came up with two people previous to him and that warning had been wrong; I though that was the same case this time, too. Turns out it wasn't." Trafalgar stood before Gale, silence between them, before the older man placed a soft hand on the other's head. Syn looked up, slightly confused. "How bad?" "Out of 30 men, only 6 were loyal to me; the rest joined him." A few pieces fell into place for Law.

"Is that why you were asking if you were the only one we found?" Gale nodded. "My first mate and the other five were with me when the rest of my crew ambushed us. My wounds were inflicted by the one who betrayed me." Law growled softly. "...To think that such men exist..!" "Are you mad at the one who betrayed me? Or my crew?" "You're crew, who else? How could they even think to betray their Captain?" Gale took a deep breath through his nose, standing up and making Law's hand slip from his hair. The teenager walked to the large window and gazed out. "Don't be mad at them. I know I'm not." "What?!" Was Law hearing this right? "I'm not mad at them. I'm actually worried about them." " **Why?** Why should you be worried about people who so easily left your side?"

"You don't understand, Trafalgar!" Gale barked, making the older man jump slightly. "These men, my men...None of them, outside of my first mate and the betrayer, hadn't been apart of a pirate crew. I recieved all of my men from other crews; took them in and _helped_ them." "Helped them?" Law asked, the anger that had been building in him before fading. "Their previous Captains were all abusive. Physically, mentally, emotional, and sexually in some cases. Many were abused in combinations of these, traumatized to the point where a simple touch would cause horrific flashbacks and other psychological episodes. And I helped them. I helped them put themselves back together." Gale heard as Law took a few steps forward. "Were...you abused in such a way?" Gale shook his head, which he slightly hung before he spoke again. "But...you and I have near identical childhoods; only difference was that I witnessed every death of everyone I loved and cared about. I was the sole witness to the murder of my friends and family and numerous innocents, to the destruction of my village as it burned to the ground." Syn was shaking at this point and Law quickly trapped him in his arms. Nothing was said, but it was everything that Gale needed.

"Let me contact a friend of mine and see if he and his crew can't help out. If we found you all the way out here, then the men loyal to you might still be out there." Gale nodded his head, trying to not let the tears that rimmed his crystal blue eyes fall. Law carefully guided the other man to his bed and laid him down; not something he would do for anyone, but upon hearing the other's words and understanding just how similar their backgrounds were, he just couldn't help but comfort him like Cora-san did for him as a child. "You rest. I'll be back soon." Gale heard as he slipped into a stress-induced sleep, feeling Trafalgar's long fingers run through his raven hair.

* * *

He awoke some hours later, feeling like he had been hit bit upside the head with a iron pipe, though entirely rested.  _I hate those kinds of naps..._ While he liked taking little, two-hour naps here and there, there's only two ways you wake up from them: either fully rested or not having any idea where the hell you were. Sitting up, Gale noticed that the sun had set on the horizon and the Captain wasn't back yet. So, most likely against his better judgement, Syn wondered about Law's ship. The metal that made up the sub was cool against his feet as the heat that seemed to suck out all of the breathable air made him sweat. "Ugh..! I can't take it..! It's so hot..!" He heard a voice come from around the corner and knew it belonged to Bepo. Turning said corner, he saw the bear on the floor, drenched in sweat, and two men with him; one with a green and red hat and slightly odd shaped sunglasses of some sort, the other wore a black hat that covered most of his face.

"Oh, look who's up. The Captain said you were asleep in his room." "Have you seen him?" "He's somewhere. Never really sure where, though." The man with the green and red hat spoke, though the man with the black hat--Gale saw it had Penguin on it--turned to him with a soft smile. "Try one of the lower decks or the library; he's usually there." "Thank you..?" "Oh, I'm Penguin; this is Shachi. And--" "I've met Bepo." Gale said as he knelt to the bear's level, running his hand through his wet fur. "Poor sweety. This heat must be worse for you." Bepo moaned softly, most likely agreeing. "Do either of you have some water?" "Uh...yeah, here." Shachi spoke after he dug around in his pockets; the duo watched as Gale uncapped the bottle and moved his hand, the liquid inside flowing out of its container and formed a sphere of water above his hand, about the size of his palm. He brushed back as much of Bepo's fur away from his neck as he could, blew on the sphere, and then pressed it against his neck. "Ah!...Ah...That feels good." Gale concentrated as he moved the water along Bepo's spine and limbs, pulling some of the heat out of his clothes and off his skin.

"Whoa...So you were the one who manipulated the ocean when that ship attacked?" "Yep. It's an ability I've had since I was young; had to work to control the ocean, but it was clearly worth it." He said as he withdrew all of the water from the bear's skin, remaking a sphere in his hand. "Feel better?" "Yes. Thank you." Bepo pushed himself up and stood, a smile on his lips. Syn focused on the sphere and it evaporated. "Wow. So you can control what state water's in too?" "To some extent, yes. I don't have complete control over my ability yet, but it's getting there."

"I was wondering where you went." The group heard Law's voice as he joined them. "How'd it go?" "It'll be a couple of days until they reach us, but they've agreed to help." "Who did you call?" "The Strawhats. We worked together in the past before; they'll be useful." Gale let out a breath of relief. "...Thank you, Captain. You honestly didn't have to help me." "After what you told me, I couldn't just let you leave without some aid. You'll need what's left of your crew before you head anywhere, anyhow." Syn laughed. The other had a point. "Penguin. Raise the ship and lets keep someone on the deck. If any of his crew are in any condition close to Gale's, we might not have much time to save them." "Aye, Aye." Law ran a hand across the small of Gale's back. "We'll find them. Don't worry." "I'll try not to."

 


End file.
